A problem with some types of livestock-feeding containers, troughs and stations is that the feedstuff may not be adequately protected from wet weather. When feedstuff becomes wet, it usually spoils. In particular, when feedstuff containing urea is wetted, the urea converts to uric acid, and the feedstuff becomes toxic to livestock.
A further problem for farmers and stock-owners with respect to ensuring animals are appropriately fed relates to moving feeders from paddock to paddock. It is not feasible or necessary to have a feeder in all paddocks, feeders are only required in those paddocks where stock are currently placed. However, moving feeders, particularly large feeders, such as those required for horses and cattle, can be difficult.
Livestock producers thus have a genuine need for a covered feeder (to protect the feedstuff from wet weather) that is readily transportable.
The present inventors have now invented a housing for animal feedstuff which minimises the problems referred to above, or provides the public with a useful or commercial choice.